


Life's a Drag! (A short story)

by xhyejinx



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bars and Pubs, Bartender Sungjin, Coffee Shops, Drag Queen Young K, Drag Queens, Drag Show, Flirting, Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M, Makeup, Mentions of Dowoon, Miss Korea, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 13:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhyejinx/pseuds/xhyejinx
Summary: "You're so beautiful," Jae's thoughts seem to be projecting aloud for everyone to hear them. He wasn't used to this kind of feeling.The large, heavy lashes on Brian's lids fluttered as he blinks at the blonde male before him, "I know" he grins, placing down the martini in his hand on the table "I don't put on all of this to not be beautiful." Then, he stands from his seat, sending Jae a daring look; a look that he has never got before.Miss Korea was the most beautiful man he had ever met.





	Life's a Drag! (A short story)

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! this is my first day6 fic and a bday present for one of pals who i love so much ^^  
basically, i enjoy the artistry of kpop and drag so i decided to combine the two into a fic! i really hope y'all enjoy this!!
> 
> Playlist ♬♪ (song - artist)  
Peach Pit - Peach Pit  
Dancing - Mellow Fellow  
La Vie En Rose - Lady Gaga  
Gods and Monsters - Lana Del Rey  
Miss Korea - Lee Hyori  
Weekend 4 the Girls - Dreamgirl  
D (Half Moon) - Dean (ft. Gaeko)  
Boy, I’m Just a Loser for Your Love - Good Morning  
Crazy - Patsy Cline

“Jae, you’re late again,” one of the baristas told the man who was speeding into the café (need I mention again that he’s late). The blonde, who we are assuming is named Jae, gave the woman a cheeky look, the ‘I-know-I’m-late-but-traffic-was-terrible” look. Sighing, the blonde woman gave Jae another look, “You overslept again, didn't you?”

“Maybe,” replied Jaehyung, slipping into the workroom and putting on his apron. The Salt and Pepper Cafe was in a way Jae’s lifesaver. It’s located on campus and quite convenient for broke college students, such as Jae and his friends, who’re looking for jobs to help pay their tuition and the apartments they were living in. When he exited the workroom, he immediately headed to his work station where Jamie, his friend, and fellow co-worker, as well as the other students were busy, completing their tasks and serving caffeine fuel to the many students of their school. 

“Do you know where Wonpil is?” Jae asked Jamie as he took his place at the cash register. 

“I think he asked to have the day off,” the woman replied, “Said something about having a busy evening? ”

Shrugging, Jae greeted the student in line, who ordered their coffees and sweets. Occasionally, when there were no customers in line, Jae and Jamie would chat about little things, like their classes, people, coffee, or whatever was on their minds. However, with the mention of Wonpil, Jae was curious if the guy had texted him, so he pulled his phone out and checked if he had any notifications and saw that he had received a few messages from his friend. He immediately went to his messages to see what the other man wanted. he had a few messages from Wonpil, so that was good.

Pencil:  
Hey! Are you available tonight?  
There's a show at The Jewel tonight and I wanted to know if you were interested in joining me!  
I think you’re going to enjoy it :)

“Do you know anything about that bar Wonpil talks about all the time?” Jae turns to his friend, showing her the text messages that he received.

Jamie hums, reading the messages over a few times before shrugging, “It’s just a bar that he likes going to? If I can remember, he’s got a friend who performs there every Friday.”

Putting his phone back in his pocket, Jae shrugs as well, Wonpil had always talked about this woman that seemed to always be “performing” at the bar every Friday. Jae didn’t know too much about her, other than the fact that Wonpil was enamored with her and would never stop talking about her. 

“What I know is that this woman always performs there.” Jae said, “I don’t know her name but Wonpil always refers to her as “Miss Korea”, probably a stage name.”

“Well, then let’s go tonight!” Jamie beamed towards her friend “Let's let loose tonight and enjoy a nice Friday at the bar.”

“I don’t know, Jamie,” he groans quietly “I kinda wanted to go bed early tonigh-”

“You’re such a party pooper!”

“Fine, we’ll go!” sighing in defeat, Jae sent a message to Wonpil, informing him that he and Jamie would be joining everyone at the bar that evening. Luckily, their shift ended at around 5:00 pm so they had plenty of time to get ready for the night..

Pencil:   
Great! Party starts at around 9:00 and it probably won’t end until midnight

Chicken little:   
Don’t worry, Jamie and I don’t really mind  
And besides, I haven’t stayed up late in a long time

Pencil:  
Can’t wait to see you two!

The rest of the afternoon was very calm and after 3:00 pm, the line to the cash register began to trickle down and the sounds of students studying and socializing began to quiet down. That’s one of the reasons that Jae loved working at the café, it wasn’t too loud nor was it too quiet. It was peaceful; he could ask for nothing more. When Jamie’s and Jae’s shifts finished, they both headed back to Jamie’s dorm. Usually, whenever Jae was over they would exchange notes (since they had a few classes together), catch up on things they forgot to talk about at the café, and pointless other things. Later, Jamie retreated into the bathroom to do her makeup for the evening, and in the process of waiting, Jae fell into a deep nap. Jamie shakes him awake around an hour later, and Jae being the grumpy, old uncle he is trying to push Jamie away. Although, it didn’t work as Jamie had somehow pulled him off the sofa (note to self: never mess with a powerful woman like Jamie.) 

“Come on Jae, let’s head out now,” the younger woman complained as she tried pushing her friend out the door. Getting Jae to go places was always a hassle.

“But I’m tired,” he whined, rubbing his tired eyes as he grumbled something else under his breath. Jamie dragged him across campus to the bar where Wonpil asked them to meet him. The Jewel was a small bar that mainly college kids went to, it was pretty progressive too: it’s rumored that they host drag shows every once in a while and during Pride Month you get free drinks if you’re friends with any of the bartenders there. Jae has never been to a drag show before, but he knows that Wonpil has been to plenty. No one is really sure why though.

When the pair were halfway there, Jae got a text from Wonpil, telling the duo to bring some single bills for the show that night. But they both knew that there was an ATM in the building so they could easily exchange in some cash. They continued on their way to the bar. Seoul at night was so beautiful, you could just feel all the energy from the city illuminate throughout your body. There was a bit of nostalgia in the air too, Jae couldn’t figure out why he felt that way, but it kept him company.

They both finally arrived at the bar at it was buzzing with people, but it wasn’t too packed. Jae took Jamie’s hand and led her into the building, searching for familiar faces and a spot to sit. “Jaehyung!” someone called out his name, causing him to look around all over the bar for the source of the voice. Jae pulled Jamie over to the bar with him where he found Sungjin.

“Hey, guys! I feel like we haven’t seen each other in a long time,” Sungjin beamed towards the duo as he grabbed an empty glass the bar and began to clean it.

Smiling, Jamie sat down at the open seat and asked for a drink, “So how’s it been, Bob?”

Their friend gave her a glare at the mention of his cursed nickname that Jae gave him, “I’ve been alright, I guess doing shifts here every Friday has been really stress-relieving.”

“That’s great to hear,” Jae smiles sitting next to Jamie and began tapping his fingers on the counter to the beat of one of the songs that he had been practicing on the guitar. Jaehyung enjoyed playing the guitar every once in a while and had thought about going indie and releasing his own music. He hasn’t thought of a stage name yet but he knew it would come to him naturally. 

Sungjin slides him one of Jae’s favorite drinks, “Did Wonpil convince you both to join the party tonight?”

Jae nodded while retrieving money from his wallet to pay for his spirits. “Speaking of which,” Jae paused, taking a sip from his drink before continuing. “What kind of shows are hosted on Friday nights? Wonpil never really told us.”

Chuckling, Sungjin collects his fair share and stuffs it in the register, “Wonpil hasn’t told you yet? I don’t want to spoil it but let’s just say Miss Korea always puts on the best shows here.”

“Wonpil mentions her a lot,” Jamie adds.

“She must be an amazing entertainer then?” Jae shrugs continuing to sip his drink.

The man next to the pair chuckles and turns to them, “She’s more than amazing, she’s a  _ Godsend _ .”

Raising her voice, Jamie gasps, “she’s  _ that _ good? Wow, I’m pretty excited then!”

“She’s one of the best entertainers I’ve ever seen,” says the man “and I’ve watched a lot of entertainers perform here.”

Sungjin hands the man another drink with a smug grin, “Wonpil is backstage helping the band set up, so he should be out to announce her any moment.”

The chatter in the pub continued on, progressively getting a bit louder and louder every minute. Everyone there anticipated the reveal of this mystery woman, ‘Miss Korea’. She was so mysterious yet familiar. Soft jazz music began playing in the background of all the chatter, causing a slight stir of murmurs to erupt. Once the audience got quiet, a somewhat short man came on stage holding a microphone. It was Wonpil.

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen!” he greeted the crowd with a bright smile, “For tonight I will be your host but we all know I am not the star of the show.”

The crowd cheered and gave a round of applause at the mention of the “star of the show”.

“I’m pretty sure you are all familiar with the hostess of this evening?” Wonpil asks with a slight hum as he waited for the crowd to cheer. “She has been performing here at The Jewel since 2016. This queen has been writing and singing songs ever since she can remember―yes, she actually sings ladies and gents!―and you all love and know her as Miss Korea!”

The crowd erupted in cheers and claps, waiting for the show to start.

“So please welcome to the stage, Miss Korea!” Wonpil walked off stage and proceeded to sit down at a table near the stage. The soft jazz music that was once playing changed to a different tempo, specifically to the tune of ‘Miss Korea’ by Lee Hyori. The curtains rose and there sat a beautiful woman on the piano with a band performing behind her. Again, the crowd explodes with cheers and screams. 

Bringing the microphone to her mouth, she begins to sing, “ _ Hey pretty lady, _ ” Her voice is soft like honey yet smooth and deep like the bottom of the ocean. “ _ In that glass mirror _ .”

Jae and Jamie were mesmerized. They had never seen or heard anything so beautiful and effortless before (Jae’s jaw even dropped). But, something felt off.

“ _ Is something wrong? _ ” she sang, “ _ You look tired. _ ” Hopping off the piano, she began to step into the crowd elegantly, her heels clicking with each step she took. Money was already being offered to her. “ _ Are you tired of being among the many names? _ ”

Jae turned to Sungjin, whispering, “Is it just me or is this woman a man?”

Furrowing his eyebrows, Sungjin let out a small chuckle, “You seriously didn’t notice until now? Have you never been to a drag show?”

Jaehyung shook his head and turned back to the stage, he couldn’t take his eyes off her, or him, he should say. She was just so elegant. She was striding amongst the crowd, collecting bills and stuffing them in her bra as she continued to sing and seduce the crowd.

“ _ I don’t want to hang on and cry over something so little. Like a springtime illusion that’ll disappear after I wake up _ ,” her soothing tone echoed throughout the bar, causing more cheers and chants. She stops singing but the band continues to play, they know it's apart of the act. She flirts with the crowd, teasing them as she collected the money that was being thrown at her. “ _ Because I’m a Miss Korea, I’m the best girl in the world _ ,” she sang the chorus so distinguished as she pulled a rose flower out of her buxom and the crowd shrieked. “ _ Anyone can fall for me at once, Because I’m a Miss Korea, _ ”

Jae wasn’t paying attention to his actions and before he knew it, he was pulling out a five-dollar bill from his wallet for the queen to collect. The music shifted into the outro and the song was going to come to an end soon. The queen made eye contact with Jaehyung and grinned as she sang, “ _ No, it’s not like that, Come here _ .” The rose in her hand kissed Jae’s cheek softly and it slowly fell into his hands. “ _ It’ll be okay _ ,” she took the money in his hand and winked, striding back toward the stage. Jamie let out a quiet laugh as she watched Jae’s cheeks turn bright red, but not with embarrassment. “ _ You’re Miss Korea _ ,” the song finished and she stood near the piano as the music stopped and smiled as the crowd cheered for her.

Jae and Jamie stood up from their stools and clapped and cheered along with the rest of the crowd. Sungjin nudged both of them, “I told you she’s an amazing hostess.”

“You weren’t kidding,” Jamie smirked poking Jae’s side, which caused him to pout.

“Thank you, thank you,” the queen beamed, waving sweetly at the crowd “Thank you for coming to my show, I really appreciate it.” The hostess positioned herself up on the piano again, giving the pianist a smile, “Now, how many people here have never been to my show?” She scanned the crowd for the amount of raised hands, surprisingly, not that many hands were up.

Jae and Jamie’s hands went straight up. The hostess’s eyes went directly over to the duo and she smiles towards them before turning back to the crowd in front of her. “So I’m assuming everyone here knows that I’m not a comedy queen, I only sing. But our later acts will be comedic so don’t leave soon!” The queen’s eyes glance toward the band who all nods toward her and prepare for the next song. “Now, for my next song, we’re going to travel to a place I like to call ‘the City of Lights’,” she pauses for the crowd to applaud and waits for the band to get ready. The lights dim down and a spotlight shines brightly on her.

(listen to La Vie En Rose for this part for a better experience)

“ _ Des yeux qui font baisser les miens _ ,” she sang softly into the microphone. “ _ Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche _ .” The crowd continued to cheer for her, some going as far as throwing cash towards the stage. She slowly pulls a rose from her dress and teases the crowd with it, “ _ Voilà le portrait sans retouches, De l'homme auquel j'appartiens _ .” The crowd erupted yet again as she holds the note elegantly. She casts a lovely look towards the band, specifically the drummer, “ _ Quand il me prend dans ses bras, Il me parle tout bas, Je vois la vie en rose. _ ” She slid off the piano and strode in the front row of the audience, collecting the money from them and stuffing it in her bra. Jae could tell that the crowd loved her (obviously), she used her beauty as a weapon to get what she wanted, yet she used her beauty to express herself; which is the most fascinating thing a woman could do. She walked around the bar, her voice echoing everywhere, producing a feeling of unity and peace. Jae felt at home here, her voice made him feel at ease. When she walked by the bar, her eyes stared straight into his as she strolled next to his side, “ _ C'est lui pour moi, moi pour lui dans la vie _ .” She then grabbed Jamie’s glass and lifted it up to the crowd, which they copied and proceeded to take a drink from their liquor, “ _ Il me l'a dit, l'a juré pour la vie _ .” The hostess smiled at Jaehyung and stepped back towards the stage. “ _ Alors je sens en moi, _ ” she sang softly and collected the rest of the money in front of her. The song was about to be over and Jae knew how it was supposed to end, he was waiting for the final notes. “ _ La vie _ ,” she pauses, with the crowd, including Jae, waiting for the finale “ _ en rose~ _ ” 

After she hits the final note, the crowd stands before her, cheering and clapping, some people were every chanting for an encore. The queen bows for the crowd and smiles brightly at them.

“Thank you! Thank you so much!” she waited for the crowd to quiet down and settle “Now, I am taking an intermission, but don’t fret! We have another amazing performance act by Nari! Ladies and gentlemen, we will have a brief intermission before our next performance, again, my name is Miss Korea and I hope you enjoy the rest of the show!” Bowing to the cheering crowd, she blows kisses to everyone, waves and soon heads backstage before the curtains close behind her. Jae couldn’t help but stand up from his seat and give a standing ovation, he had never been  _ this _ stunned before. He had seen multiple musicians perform live but so far this has to be the best singing show he’s been too.

Wonpil noticed the duo in the crowd and headed toward them, “You made it! Are you enjoying the show?”

“Jae is completely impressed,” Jamie grinned again, nudging Jae’s side, personally, she wanted to make sure she could watch his soul leave his body in embarrassment. so he could get embarrassed.

“Really, is that so?” Wonpil chuckled giving Jae a self-satisfied look “But do you both want to go backstage and meet the hostess?”

“Wait, we’re allowed to meet her?” Jae questioned, sipping his drink.

Wonpil nods with a smile, “Of course! It’s the intermission so we have some time to go backstage. Don’t you wanna meet Miss Korea?” he smirks giving Jae a nudge because apparently, Jae didn’t get the message that everyone was out to publicly humiliate him. He muttered some curse words under his breath as Wonpil took the duo backstage. hey were taken away where they would not have to interfere with the band on stage. The trio approached a black door that had the words “Queen’s Room” and the Queen of Diamonds card design painted on it. Jamie gave a look to Wonpil, pointing at the sign.

“What’s that about?”

“Some of the hostesses put that up for a more regal feel,” Wonpil replied before knocking on the door. “It’s Wonpil! I have a few friends who would like to meet you Yonghyun.”

“Come in!” they hear a voice coming from within the room. Wonpil proceeds to open the door where they were greeted with the hostess sitting in front of the mirror, adjusting a wig on her head. She looks at the guests in the mirror before she turned to them, her posture was very sovereign; she looked like actual royalty.

“Are these your friends?” asked the hostess with an innocent look on her face. As Jae looked at the entertainer, he could only see in colorful orbs dancing around her, she was literally  _ glowing _ (and it wasn’t the highlight this time). Jae couldn’t think of one word to describe her, he could only think of many, because, not only was she a goddess, she was a divine shining, deity. He was more an enamored but he couldn’t think of another word to describe this feeling.

Wonpil’s voice broke the older man from his thoughts, “yeah, this is their first drag show too”.

“Is that so?” the queen's eyes glistened as she shifted her view to Jaehyung, who she noticed couldn’t stop staring at her; she gave him a smile. “Did you enjoy the performance?”

Jamie spoke before Jae could, “you were amazing! You have such an amazing voice, too” she pushes her friend aside and gives, who we’re going to call Younghyun for now, a bright smile.

Younghyun gives Jamie a soft chuckle, “why thank you” turning back to the mirror, he gave himself another look, probably checking if his wig was pinned in correctly. He then grabbed his martini, “are you two staying for the whole show? We have some talented queens performing tonight.”

“We will,” Jae says immediately after Younghyun finishes talking. The others gave him a funny look, especially Jamie.

The hostess lets out a chuckle, “well, I am glad to hear that, my dear” he reaches for his martini and takes a sip from it before placing it back on the counter. “Do you know where Dowoon is? I wanted to compliment him on his performance today.”

“I think he may be at the bar with Sungjin,” Wonpil replied, “are you going buy him a drink?”

“No, I need to get ready for my last set,” the hostess hummed, “so shoo.”

**~**

The rest of the show was simply spectacular, Nari, the comedy queen was probably the funniest comedian he had ever watched and later forced Sungjin to give out three drinks. Jae probably was tipsy, but no one had to know that. Nari performed two comedy sets and the last act was another performance by Miss Korea; she sang another old, jazz song for the audience. The way she sang ‘Crazy’ was truly eye-catching and all she was doing was sitting on the piano (and lowkey flirting with the drummer). Jae could tell that she was a little drunk, which probably meant he and Wonpil would have to help her home.

“ _ I’m crazy for trying _ ,” Younghyun hummed into the microphone, her figure was glowing with the spotlight shining on her “ _ and crazy for crying _ .” Jae felt his cheeks redden, because wow, was he astounded. He had never really felt this way towards a person he had  _ just _ met. “ _ And I’m crazy for loving you~ _ ” God. Jaehyun couldn’t get over her husky vocals.

The crowd cheered for the hostess, throwing more cash in her direction. “Thank you so much for coming to The Jewel’s show this evening! Nari and I enjoyed being your hostess’. Please come back again on another Friday, I always put on an amazing show!”

The show came to an end and Younghyun went around collecting the extra cash that he wasn’t able to collect earlier. Those extra tips were able to keep him living a decent life when he was not performing in drag, although, every once in a while he would be able to make a fun purchase on a new wig or outfit to sing in. But, by the end of the evening, or morning you could say (it was around one), Wonpil, Jamie, and Jae had to usher Younghyun home since he was too drunk to function. Jae started wondering what Miss Korea looked like without makeup.

When they arrived at Younghyun’s apartment, Jamie was the one leading the way into the building while Wonpil and Jae helped carry the drunk queen. Luckily, no one was up and wandering around the building to question what was happening at one in the morning. When Jamie unlocked Younghyun’s door, the intoxicated crossdress sped into the apartment (in stilettos need I remind you) heading directly to the bathroom. 

“Shit, she’s going to throw up,” Wonpil rushed to her aid as she went to vomit in the toilet.

“Hold my hair back,” Younghyun groans.

“It’s a wig.”

“No, it isn’t!”

Jae didn’t know what happened after that, Wonpil told the older man to just camp out on the couch for the night, Younghyun always took forever to get over his drunken state (and then get out of drag). So that’s exactly what Jae did, he hit the hay on the couch, dozing off immediately. He wakes up to the smell of bacon and pancakes that morning. Stirring himself awake on the uncomfortable cushions, he opens his eyes, reminding himself that he wasn’t in his apartment. He stares at the ceiling, making sure his eyes could adjust to the bright sunlight that was coming into the apartment, it was probably around nine-thirty. He heard laughing and chatter from the kitchen, prompting him to sit up from his sleeping position to find Jamie and Wonpil prattling away as they made pancakes.

“Well, good morning sleepyhead,” Jamie sassed him, placing her hands on her hips to give him some extra attitude “did you sleep well?”

Grumbling into the kitchen without his glasses, Jaehyun nodded softly, trying to keep himself warm in the oversized sweater that Wonpil got him as a present. “I think so? Had some weird dreams that I don’t remember.”

“Is that so?” Wonpil hums flipping a pancake in the pan, he has already prepared at least a dozen “Younghyun is still asleep, he always wakes up at around nine-fifty; no later.” With that in mind, the trio all chatted quietly amongst themselves, while also pestering Wonpil to add more chocolate chips into the pancake mix. Jamie and Jae come to find out that Younghyun has been doing drag gigs for around four years, but has been singing since he was in middle school, which made Jae ask himself, what was Younghyun like without all the makeup and attitude? Was he the same or a different person?

“Brian, breakfast is ready!” Wonpil yelled down the hallway where Younghyun’s room was.

“Who is Brian?” Jae asked.

“Younghyun lived in Canada for four years,” Wonpil explained as he placed the pancakes and bacon on the small table “and decided his English name would be Brian, but he hates it when we call him that.”

Then, on command, a hungover, tired, Younghyun emerged from the hallway, wearing an oversized shirt and sweatpants. He sent Wonpil a glare before he slumped his way over to the table and sat down, mumbling incoherent words.

“Morning,” Wonpil hums passing around the pancakes for everyone, he gave everyone two before putting the giant plate down and heading back to the kitchen to get orange juice for the group. Jae and Jamie awkwardly sat next to the hungover man sitting at the head of the table who was only half-awake. Jae cast a look towards Younghyun and  _ wow _ , he was gorgeous, or probably even more than that, he was handsome. As he was getting a good luck at the older man, Brian noticed and turned towards Jae’s line of sight, staring directly at him. He grinned and sent Jaehyun a wink before he turned his direction back towards the food and started putting bacon on his plate.

“Do you remember what happened last night?” Wonpil asked with a pitcher of orange juice, cups, and eating utensils for everyone to eat their food. Jae was starting to pour the syrup all over his pancakes, Jamie quietly judging him as he did so.

“Um,” Younhyun poured himself some orange juice as he thought about the question “I remember everything up to my last performance. After that, everything is a blur.”

“You told Wonpil to hold your hair back while you were throwing up,” Jae muttered with a chuckle, he then proceeded to start eating his scrumptious pancakes.

“And I told you it was a wig and then you were like ‘no it’s not!’”

Groaning, Younghyun cringed at his drunken state. They all started eating together, chatting about random things from what color should Jamie dye her hair to what song should Jae learn next on the guitar. When Brian learned that Jae loved playing the guitar, his face lit up. “You play? What do you know?”

“Oh, um, not much,” Jae shook his head as he chugged down the rest of his orange juice “I’m not really good.”

“Shut up, you’re an amazing guitarist,” Jamie smacked Jae’s side (need I remind you, never mess with a force named Jamie) “he’s written plenty of his own stuff too.”

Younghyun grinned as he leaned back in his chair, “Is that so? You should show me sometime” He winks again, causing Jaehyun to blush profoundly. You could say that breakfast went well? Jamie and Jae decided it would be best to leave directly after, the duo had a test on Monday that needed to be studied for and Jae was the biggest procrastinator. Brian thought it would be best to escort both of them to the door (he wanted Jae’s number).

“I really enjoyed your company last night,” Younghyun smiled as he stood in the doorway, his figure standing tall above Jae “you should come to one of my shows again.”

“I would love to,” Jae says quietly back to Brian.

“Would you like to enjoy a drink with me one evening?”

Before Jaehyun could even think, he says “of course, yes.”

Younghyun grins and slides a piece of paper into Jae’s hand giving the smaller man another wink, “well, see you two another day! Get home safe.”

“Don’t worry, we will,” Jamie smiles brightly and drags Jae along with her down the hallway. Once they were out of the apartment complex, Jamie turned to her friend and grinned, “I can’t believe you got his number!”

“Yeah,” Jae mumbles, pulling his sweater over his head “neither can I..”

Jae was happy though, he didn’t expect things to escalate  _ that _ quickly. But he can never forget the daring words that were said to him last night:

_ "You're so beautiful," Jae's thoughts seem to be projecting aloud for everyone to hear them. He wasn't used to this kind of feeling. _

_ The large, heavy lashes on Brian's lids fluttered as he blinks at the blonde male before him, "I know," he grins, placing down the martini in his hand on the table "I don't put on all of this to not be beautiful." Then, he stands from his seat, sending Jae a daring look, a look that he has never had before. _

_ Miss Korea was the most beautiful man he had ever met. _


End file.
